Love Letters
by Nutsaboutremus
Summary: COMPLETED! EPILOGUE UP! IDENTITY OF LOVER REVEALED AT LAST! A series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort. READ AND REVIEW..THANK YOU..
1. Default Chapter

**__**

LOVE LETTERS

****

A series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort.. Expresses their poignant love for each other and their belief in what they have and share despite the unexpected circumstances that crop up and the never-ending string of obstacles they have to overcome.

Disclaimer: NOTHING'S MINE PPLE..CAN U GET THAT..sorry hate typing disclaimers..

My Dearest Virginia,

How are you? I know you do not ever want to see me after what I have done. I had to leave. You know I would never leave you without a reason. 

Trust me, this is good enough reason. I have to do this, at least to prove to myself and the people around me that I can do it. And to prove to you, that I am worth it. 

I see it in your eyes sometimes, just before we kiss, the pity. I hate to be pitied. I am a man with pride and ego and the last thing I want is to be the recipient of pity, the most remorseless and despicable of sentiments. 

I think about that night all the time, my love. If ever a man felt his spirit dissolve and meld into another's, it was with you that night. I thought that I was not the sort to experience a great passion but I was mightily wrong, and this I dare only to admit to you.

My life has been upended since I kissed you at Hogsmead. I remember the way you stood, shoes in your hand, the hem of your dress fluttering around your creamy thighs, you head titled back, eyes closed as you smiled, enjoying the night breeze. 

You looked irresistible and I was drawn to you, by gravity, by forces I could not begin to control. That was when I first noticed your classic ethereal beauty. 

Your spunk, sharp wit, sass, I was forced to take note of through our various encounters during Hogwarts. I will not deny admiring that in you, for unlike your brothers who act before they think, you plotted, thought and strike where it hurt most.

That had to be first time I fell in love with you. After that, there were so many moments that I admired you and wanted you that it all seems to be a gradual yet fast paced process of falling, falling and drowning, something which I intended to keep doing for a long time. 

I have never told you this during the year we were together. Now, with the leisure of spending endless hours trekking across barren land with nothing but my own thoughts, dreams, memories for company, I have remembered all this and wish to share it with you. 

A representation of my love for you since I cannot kiss you as I would if I were beside you.

I heard from Remus that the battles are getting worse. The deatheaters are relentless in their pursuit to wipe out all muggles and half bloods. It is sick. 

Nobody knows what I am doing, not even some of the order. It is too dangerous. All will be out in the open once Voldermort is vanquished. 

Until then, be patient my love, patience. 

I will return for you, a different man from who I was, one who is worthy of you, finally. 

Snape just came in and told me not to waste my sleep writing love letters. We have a long trip tomorrow.

If only he knew, that it is these very letters that keep me alive through this perilous journey.

_Love_

_ Your Dark Knight_

A/n: Her lover can be be ANYONE - blaise, draco, oliver wood even..so take your time guessing..

Decided to give this a shot..so tell me wat u think


	2. Love Letter II

**__**

LOVE LETTERS

****

A series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort.. Expresses their poignant love for each other and their belief in what they have and share despite the unexpected circumstances that crop up and the never-ending string of obstacles they have to overcome.

Disclaimer: NOTHING'S MINE PPLE..CAN U GET THAT..sorry hate typing disclaimers..

__

Dear Dark Knight, 

I write this letter seated in my bedroom, upstairs, staring out at the starless sky. I know and believe that somewhere you are looking up at the exact same sky and thinking of me as well. 

Even the moonlight seems dim nowadays. It is horrible at St. Mungo's. We have Aurors, muggles all being injured and killed. 

Mother worries about my brothers and of course Harry. She shoots me reproving looks every time I try and refuse to write back to him. I do not want to give that poor man hope. 

False hope is lethal especially to him at his state. He writes that he has no reason to live after this war, after killing Voldermort. 

What does he expect me to say? That I am reason enough for him? But I do not love him, and I feel guilty that I do not. 

Why do I feel obligated to love him so, despite the fact that Harry has not displayed anything besides platonic love for me till now. 

Perhaps it is these letters that he sends us, which seems to be written mostly to me. My heartaches that I cannot give him what he desires, for my heart belongs to you, my silver caped dark knight. 

I will be loving you forever. Deep inside my heart, you will live forever. Even if you took my heart and tore it apart I will love you still forever. That is why you must not think your simple sudden departure will make me hate you. 

I still love you, like how I will still continue breathing, till I die that is. 

It is utterly foolish for you to think that you have to prove yourself to me. You are worth everything. 

It is sheer naïveté to say that I pity you. I never have. I have loved you, lusted for you, those two emotions spiraling into a sense of hopelessness since you are so faraway, where I do not even know.

It makes me blush (You know how easily I blush) to read how you perceive me that day in Hogsmead, when I let down my defenses and enjoyed that brief moment. 

Only to be startled by the warmth of someone, standing so close to me. You can only imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes to find you staring at me in a way I could not believe you would. 

Then you shocked me even further by kissing me. It was that kiss that changed everything for me. It was phenomenal. 

It was as we broke apart that I saw you differently, a young man, handsome, not ruggedly so but in an aristocratic, noble, classic way. 

Like the knight of King Arthur's round table, Lancelot. Ironic though that his romance with Guinervere was forbidden and kept a secret as well. This I have told you many times and you are probably weary of it. 

Oh! I forget! You revel in the fact that I think you my knight, not in shining armor, but a sort of nightrider, my silver caped, dark crusader. 

I miss you. In my eyes, you are but a hero. For sacrificing all that you have for me.

Why must fate, destiny, whatever you call it, be so cruel to me, to you, even to Harry?

When I have finally found love so pure and so real it is forbidden and must be kept a secret. 

I must force myself to return emotions that have faded off so long ago to someone who needs it so badly now, as light in his dark angst. 

I weep for Harry who has to want me now at this time of all times.

I weep for you, giver of such devoted love, out there sacrificing your life for a cause that you believe in with all your soul, despite the opposition your family has shown you, unrecognized, unbeknownst. 

I weep for all those whose lives are shattered and broken by this war. 

Yet I can do nothing. 

I have decided to tell Harry in the next letter about us. It will break his heart but I do not want him to go through this war with false hope. I will make sure that he swears to secrecy. I do not have a choice. 

_Love_

Virginia

P.S I too think about that night.

A/N: there will be more letters that will entail all the things that happen and the identity of her mysterious lover and the reason behind his departure will be revealed in time..so keep reading..


	3. Impt read

**__**

Is it only me or is only one person revieweing my story? 

I mean I get 50 reviwes for my trashy smut filled stories but this one which I consider a really a literary poetic masterpiece filled with suspense no one reviwes…

If it is sooo horrible..please let me know then so I can put off the net..

Flame me, feedback me what ever..i just want to know what you people think

As a budding writer I have to know where to improve , no?


	4. Love Letter III

**__**

LOVE LETTERS

****

A series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort.. Expresses their poignant love for each other and their belief in what they have and share despite the unexpected circumstances that crop up and the never-ending string of obstacles they have to overcome.

Disclaimer: NOTHING'S MINE PPLE..CAN U GET THAT..sorry hate typing disclaimers..

Dearest Virginia,

It is your choice to tell Harry but please keep it to a select few. Only Dumebledore, Snape and Remus know thus far and they are sworn to secrecy. 

Any hint of my affair to you might get back to my family and the consequences will be disastrous. 

The true purpose of this expedition will be uncovered and not only my life, but Remus' and Severus' will also be in danger. 

I know that you care for Harry as much as your brothers, and whatever my differences with them, whatever makes you happy do it, for then I will be happy as well.

Though personally, Harry should not burden in you in such a way. Perhaps after you tell him about us, he will realize his mistake.

Forbidden is our romance but this will be no longer once I return, this I promise you. 

For I cannot bear not be beside you. I cannot breathe when I think about you, cannot speak when I dream about you. Yet I cannot live without thinking about you. 

Do you recall the numerous times I have told you that you would be the death of me, when we narrowly escaped being sighted by one of your brothers or my parents' friends? 

Well ironies of ironies, at the same time you make me feel so alive. 

You are a constant in my thoughts. You are the mountain air that I breathe, the spring water that I drink. 

Words cannot encompass what I feel – desire, that slows my breath, that causes a preoccupied pause in the midst of uttering a sentence, that focuses the gaze absolutely on you, the picture of you in my mind's eye. 

It is this very alchemy of desire, longing and love that will bring me right back to you, Ginny, my pure white rose.

I feel different, more mature, more grown. 

The things I have witnesses on this journey, both beautiful, sad. 

Humans suffer the most because they feel the most and deny themselves the most. 

As Remus himself said, the other night, when we were sitting around the fire, warming ourselves in the chill of the winter, we have all changed, shed out old selves and molded into men of greater wisdom and foresight. 

Perhaps that is what Dumebledore desired when he sent us out on this expedition. 

Remus though is always an epitome of wisdom. His level headedness despite all that he has gone through and all that he is can even make the most evil of men, tremble with respect and admiration for him.

Severus had stopped snapping at him though. They actually treat each other with courteous detachment. Good enough for me. 

I love you Ginny. I hope you are safe, for if anything were to happen to you, I would die right away.

_Eternal love_

Your dark night

**__**

A/n: I will not speak about the idenitty of Ginny's lover but there is a plot to these letters..a few actually..One is the mission that her dark knight has embarked on along side Remus and Severus..its reason revealed in due time

The other will be revealed shortly..be patient and please please please review..


	5. Love Letter IV

**LOVE LETTERS**

_Dearest beloved Dark knight,_

How I long for your protection, or to be with you so that we can laugh together about Snape and Lupin¡¯s new amicability and even tease them. 

Remus, may be sensible and wise but he hurts, my love, a lot more than you think so. 

He grieves for the loss of all his dear friends, the only people who truly cared for him. 

True, he has Harry, my family, the Order, Dumebledore but we are nothing compared to his ¡®brothers¡¯, the Maruaders. 

I have written to Harry and told him that I am in love with you. 

Can you not tell me what you see during your journey? 

Enlighten me, this naïve ignorant twenty two year old stuck in Britain, attending to injured Aurors and at times death eaters, day in, day out. 

How my soul longs to join you. 

I have not been feeling rather well. I should not burden you with this but I suspect it is flu. 

I am rather tired as well. I have to tell you this for I do not want you to think any other reason behind my very short reply.

I love you dearly and will await you for I can do nothing else, as my heart wants no one but you.

_With love that transcends lifetimes_

_Your__Virginia___

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: Since this letter is short, I am adding the reply from the Dark Knight. _**

**_Also, there is recollection from their past about how they met - that night at Hogsmead, earlier in the letters._**

**_Thank you for your reviews..please continue them..there are a lot more letters coming up._**

**_I will try and incorporate more recollection but there will be a lot of things happening in the present time._**

**_And if you think this is too unrealistically poetic ¨C do read Anita Shrieve ¨C her story Fortune Rocks¡¯s inspired this dreamy melancholic piece of fanfic._**

**_REVIEW..REVIEW..GIVE ME FOURTY AND ILL UPDATE_**

**_Oh and gelato ice cream_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My dearest __Virginia__,_

I would be lying if I said that your short letter did not disappoint me. Remus wanted to know why I looked as I had eaten one of Hagrid¡¯s toffees. 

Since I had not eaten it before, he promised to give me that golden opportunity when we get back home. 

**Home** - where you are. 

I am more worried though by your ailment. Please consult your fellow healers. 

You must not try to be so independent. It is not good for the heart. 

Do take care, Virginia, I would want nothing cruel to happen to you. 

I will not forget easily the time; you nearly were killed by the deatheater at Diagon Alley. 

I thought I had lost you. I could not even grieve for you openly or visit you. 

It was Potter who got to sit by your side and it is in this, I felt jealous of him, in my selfish possessive desire for you. 

I met this wizard two days ago. He was a Seer. 

He told me that _great love comes once and one time only. _

_The one great love remains in the memory and on the tongue and in the eyes of the once beloved and can never be forgotten._

Then he continued to tell me that _love was also very punishing_. 

The best part is that I know what exactly he means. 

Do you relate to it, my _one great love_?

I witnessed a woman giving birth yesterday, for we had stopped by a village. 

The village head called upon us for our expertise for the birth was breech and likely to cause the mother galling troubles. 

It is wondrous that only with violence and pain and suffering can life¡¯s great gift of children be bestowed upon mankind. 

Whatever the pain the mother went through though was worth it, for the look on her face afterward was divine. 

Remus later told me that one must not be afraid of childbirth. Difficult perhaps but not desperately so, in his words. 

I agree that Remus grieves. 

The look on his face when he helped deliver the baby was more of pain than pride. 

He told me why later. 

He was there to help deliver Potter due to his basic healer training. 

He is a lonely man, that much I have gathered. 

I miss you. 

Your memories torment me, especially of your chaste yet heated kisses.

A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your sweet face. 

All the miles that separate disappear when I dream of your face. 

I am here without you, with just my lonely mind. But you are still with me in my dreams.

The miles just keep rolling. 

I have heard that this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go. 

Everything I know, anywhere I go, it gets hard but it will not take away my love. 

Our love was so simple at first. 

Me pursuing you, like any other man chasing after the woman he wants. 

Trying to find out what you wanted, what you needed, whatever made you happy which would subsequently set me free and keep you in my arms. 

Then when you finally realized your feelings for me and how much I cared for you, holding hands, making plans. 

Of course, all this was done in secret but even that is normal compared to how our love affair has spiraled into something so real, so complex, so intricate. 

_Love_

_Dark Knight_

**_A/n: REVIEW..DUN FORGET.._**

**_Oh and check out my d/g fics - Harder to Breathe and That Thing You do._**


	6. Love Letter V

****

LOVE LETTERS 

__

A series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort.. Expresses their poignant love for each other and their belief in what they have and share despite the unexpected circumstances that crop up and the never-ending string of obstacles they have to overcome.

Disclaimer: NOTHING¡¯S MINE PPLE..CAN U GET THAT..sorry hate typing disclaimers..

Dear Dark Knight,

It must be providence's little jokes for you to have witnessed a child birth when you would most likely miss your own child's. Yes, I am pregnant. With your child no less. This is the reason behind my ailment. 

Mother knows that I am pregnant. She went with me to the healer after I spend the entire day throwing up in the bathroom. I could not even go for work. 

She insisted to know the identity of the father and when I refused to tell her, she asked me if it was Harry's. I shook my head and told her it was not. 

She thinks its Harry's, my love. I weep as I write this, tears staining this paper. I wish I could tell her it is yours. For it is you I lost my virginity to, you whom I will love even more now that I am carrying your child in me. 

Despite the shame and disbelief that I am bearing a child out of wedlock, well at least to my mother, I cannot entirely stop smiling. I feel a seed of joy for the seed that has lingered from my time with you. 

I wish I could tell mother about our secret exchange of rings at Dumbledore's office, to stop her from begging me to tell her who it is. Her insistences that it is alright if the father is Harry and I am not protecting him by doing this is driving me over the edge.

She just came up to cry to me that I am all she has and she will not kick me out. Why can I not admit that the father is Harry? I feel like crying and telling her it is you, for only then will she believe my vehement denials that it is not Harry. 

I hope news does not get to Harry about this. He should know better. No reply has come from him since I sent him the letter about us. My other brothers' seem unaware of this, as I have learned from their letters. 

How does it make you feel my dark knight, that your wife is pregnant with your child, that you are a father? 

I hope you are not angry with me. I love you and would want nothing more than to give you happiness after all the anguish you have been subjected to in your ignorance. 

I hope I will have a son and he will have your eyes. Those eyes were what did it for me. 

Whenever I talked to you after the time you kissed me, I would try not to look into your eyes for fear of drowning in them. 

Gray, stormy, with flecks of white gold or silver. 

I never told you, but when you made love to me, your eyes became molten silver, like that of mercury; poisonous but so useful if you know how to contain it, control it.

Harry may have sat beside me that time in the hospital but know that in all things, I am yours. 

Yours only.

Love

__

Your Virgnia.

****

A/N: This is the first unexpected twist that will be followed by even more twists and turns and lastly the letter that will reveal it all.

Thanks for all your reviews..for those who think people would not write such literary pieces and that Ginny is ooc I have this to say - 

Love make you do strange things (need further proof watch the wonderful movie Love Actually) and it mutates you in a, hopefully, good way. The words are real, from the heart as all love letters are, filled with prose and exclamations of praise about the lover.


	7. Love Letter VI

LOVE LETTERS 

A series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort.. Expresses their poignant love for each other and their belief in what they have and share despite the unexpected circumstances that crop up and the never-ending string of obstacles they have to overcome.

_Disclaimer: NOTHING'S MINE PPLE..CAN U GET THAT..sorry hate typing disclaimers.._

**_My Dearest Beloved_**,

                                                Angry? My love, you know me not well if you think so. When I read the lines that told me this blessed news, I jumped up from the rock I had been sitting on and roared, my voice echoing around the empty valleys and mountains. Remus, returning from the spring told me that he had heard my proud announcement, my voice had echoed around the place. 

They are happy for me, delighted in fact with the success of our union. For a child is what Dumbleodre wanted after all. He did say that a child born of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin willingly united in marriage, would restore peace in the magical world. 

That is his desire. Like how Merlin, put all he had in the birth of Arthur, despite his less than noble conception, Dumebledore has put everything on our yet to be born child. That is also partly the reason I am on this mission. 

Do not worry, my angel, I will be there for the birth of this child, if it is the last thing I do.

I love you.  My love for you is overflowing my heart, drenching my soul. I wish I could take you in my arms. It angers me that Potter takes credit for this blessed child but the knowledge that one day all will know this child's true parentage and his destiny.

For where Potter was born to kill Voldermort, our child was born to cleanse the magical world and unite it. 

Merlin's beard, I love you. Have I said it too many times?

Do you tire of me saying it? I hope not. 

Do not despair Virginia, patience. I will return and everything will be revealed. Take care of yourself and our child. 

I will have to write Dumebledore. I will inform him about you predicament so that he can at least drop by and ease matters with your mother. Do not worry. I am not entirely useless despite me being all the way here. 

I will help and take care of you all I can. Till my dying day. Were there not my vows to you? I believe in them as I believe you do as well. 

One day we will be able to be together happily, the three of us. Till then,

_With all my love_

_                                                                                                                        Your Dark Knight._

A/N note: 

**Hey babes and mates,  long time no see.it's good to be back..great reviews keep it coming..hope you like the latest love letters…am improving in my letter writing skills what with having written my first love letter to this boy I am madly in love with..he is the same age as me and is the funniest, funkiest cutest guy I ever laid my eyes on..i am gushing..**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR btw.**

**So do review..give me twenty reviews and I will update and tell you more about the fate of Gin's baby..**

**So long…**


	8. Love Letter VII

LOVE LETTERS 

A series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort.. Expresses their poignant love for each other and their belief in what they have and share despite the unexpected circumstances that crop up and the never-ending string of obstacles they have to overcome.

_Disclaimer: NOTHING'S MINE PPLE..CAN U GET THAT..sorry hate typing disclaimers.._

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Dearest Dark Knight,_**

                                    Your happiness and joy gives me strength, strength to face the odds that have increased. Harry has written back. He understands that I may love you but it is not sensible to do so, since in his eyes you are a death eater sent on a very important mission by the Dark Lord himself. 

He has heard about our child. He has offered to marry me, to be the father of the child. He does this not just out of kindness but love, as he says. 

I know, you think this is blasphemous but we all know that these are the consequences of the mission you took up.  It must be worse for Remus whom everyone thinks has absconded to the dark side. How heart wrenching to be thought by everyone, even the Dark Lord himself to be working for him when in actual fact you are striving for the goodness of the magical world.

 I love you for doing what you are doing. I do not hate Harry for thinking such. It is not his fault. It is what everyone thinks. My heart aches, though that he thinks he needs to father this child. 

I wrote back saying that I would not do that – marry him. I am already married am I not, my love? But nobody knows. Mother says Dumbledore is dropping by tomorrow. 

That must be your work. It touches me that you care so much. Who would believe you capable of such untainted love?

 I am patient, for myself but not for you. I do not want you to die or be forever thought as evil and a deatheater. I want your name to be cleared and I want everyone to know the person that I love.

I realized that I have gone through a odyssey of changes ever since I met you. My eternally optimistic outlook of life has been tainted by cynicism and darkness; This is not your fault, the process having begun when I first encountered Tom Riddle.

Sometimes I wonder if my perspective of life is twisted to one of pessimism and little hope. Mother often asks why I rarely smile. I await for you, love. You, I know, will make me smile and laugh, the way you used to. 

It perturbs me greatly that I cannot be out there fighting for fear of danger of my life and now to our child's. I wish I could do much more.

I am fine. I am sick less, but still tired. It is only four months. Soon I will not be able to go to work. I will spend my days lazing around at home, penning letters to you.  I _never_ get tired of your ' _I love you'_ s. 

How could I? When I feel the exact way. I could fill this entire letter with 'I love you' s but I do not for my hand would surely ache. I do wish for the simplicity of the past but we have gone too far into this to turn back. 

After all our love, unlike most, has a destiny of its own, in the form of our child. 

How long more do I have to wait? When will you come home to me? To our baby? 

Come home to me, love, come home to me. That is my request. So all this madness can end.

_Your dearest_

_Virginia_

A/n note: Another letter to the love of her life…I admire their love, you know, living vicariously through Ginny..hoping for love like that..don't we all? So tell me what you think…Press that darn button


	9. Love Letter O

LOVE LETTERS 

Chapter Summary: The series of letters between Ginny and her mysterious lover during the time of the War against Voldermort comes to an end in this chapter.  There are three letters in this chapter – two between the lovers. The last one is self explanatory and also reveals identity of mysterious lover.

Author's Note: Do not worry and epilogue will be coming up shortly. Hope you enjoyed this collection of letters…any questions, let me know in your reviews…this is a work in progress so dun mind any grammatical errors..

_Disclaimer: NOTHING'S MINE PPLE..CAN U GET THAT..sorry hate typing disclaimers.._

*          *                                                                      *                                                                                  *

**_My Beloved Virginia_,**

                                    Your plea breaks my heart for I cannot fulfil it. I rarely cry, having been trained by my late father to never shed a tear in the face of adversity but I am close to tears. I long from the bottom of my soul, the pit of my gut to return to you, to shower soft kisses on your face the way I used to, to have your delicate fingers entwined with mine, to watch you grow with the life inside you but I cannot. It crushes me in a way that even a large boulder could not that I cannot be spending these times with you. 

Tell me what Dumbledore has said to your mother. I wish to know. Harry is your matter to deal, dearest. Do what your heart tells you to for I have implicit trust that it would lead you right back to me. 

Weather conditions here are getting worse. The winter storm is upon us. We are taking shelter in a muggle village. They are Nepalese people. They are very kind to us, especially to Remus who has been weak and tired due to his transformations during the full moon. 

We could live here, you, our child and me together. In fact this is probably be the best place to bring a child up, a child destined to create peace. It is just so incredibly peaceful here, so close to nature, just by ourselves. Sounds idyllic does it not? Just to get away from all the expectations and pressures of society. Only if you want to though.  

Severus says that if we wait till the winter storm ends, we will have not much time left. We have to make haste and Remus agrees as well.  We will have to leave soon.

The Nepalese people are a lively bunch, not letting the cold get to them. They are constantly cheerful especially the children. When I look at the children, I think of how ours will be like. I hope our child is healthy boy since I know you have wanted a son since forever. 

I remember the time you found out that our baby would help bring peace to a world torn apart by war, evil's ravages, all you could say was: I want a son. The clarity on your face I will never forget. Yet I am here but soon, soon I will be home. 

Severus was teasing me the other day in a rare moment of careless free spiritedness. He was saying how the previous me would never be bothered with penning love letters to my wife. What he fails to understand is that my wife is _you_ and that makes all the difference. 

Tomorrow we are setting off on our final phase of the journey. After that is the difficult part, when we return, everything will come undone and everyone will know the truth. 

And I will be home with you and our baby.

****

**_Yours always,_**

**_Dark Knight_**

*                                              *                                                          *                                              *                                              *

**_Dearest Dark Knight,_**

                                    Dumbledore told mother everything and she cannot believe I have hidden everything from her. We have moved because The Burrow is in danger. We are in a place that cannot be disclosed. No muggle supporting home is safe for that matter. 

Voldermort is getting more erratic and his attacks have increased on a daily basis. Charlie has been injured but he is alive, thank merlin.  Harry and the rest of the aurors are getting closer and closer to Voldermort. 

Dumbledore told me all about your mission and how vital the olive branch is for Voldermort's destruction. There is great urgency for you to complete your mission and return immediately to Hogwarts. Nowhere else. If you do, Voldermort will get to you first since he thinks you are his deatheaters and that will put this entire operation in danger. 

I fear for your life more than mine. Everything's happening so fast and here I am all alone with only my mother and with this unborn child. No matter how dire my straits you are in worst danger. 

As much as it breaks my heart to say this, do not write back for that would only endanger both our lives. Dumbeldore says it is getting too dangerous. The deatheaters have increases spies everywhere just as we have. Just come back safe to me, darling.

Yours forever 

**_Virginia_**__

*                                  *                                                          *                                                          *                                              *

****

****

****

**_Severus,_**

                        **Whatever you do, do not at any cost inform Draco about what I am going to tell you till the mission is completed. Ginny Weasley has disappeared, six months pregnant with the child that is our only hope for restoring the magical world after the war. **

**She went out one morning to fetch water from a well nearby and never came back. Her mother was the one who informed me, upon realizing it an hour later. We are trying to find her whereabouts. **

**A whole troop of Aurors have been designated to finding her with Harry Potter at the helm but so far to no avail. The situation seems bleak. She could possibly be dead. Do not at any point disclose any of this to Draco till the mission is completed.  **

**We have no choice. It is the thought of returning to Ginny that has been keeping him going and on our side. I hope you understand this. It is vital that we at least destroy Voldermort once and for all.**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Dumbeldore_**

*                        *                                *                                  *

EPILOGUE COMING SOON……


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Love is a dark thing. Sometimes it can unseat you, rock your entire life. Sometimes it can make you forget promises you made to others whom you loved once, even more deeply.

Ginny did not realise that she was guilty of this.

Till Now.

She placed the yellowed parchments of letters she and Draco had written to each other during the War back into the box she had found them in. She had come across them while clearing out the cedar wood box where she kept everything that was precious to her.

She sat on the plush beige carpeted floor, in the luxuriously furnished master bedroom in the Malfoy Manor, she could not help thinking of Draco. He was across the hallway in his study pondering over documents.

She could just picture him, knowledge procured from being his wife for seven years – sitting in his large chair, leaning backwards, legs spread out beneath the desk as he studied the documents in his hand, brow furrowed, wheat blonde hair framed his chiselled face in waves, just like his son's.

Strawberry blonde hair a tussled mess on his head, flopping all over his pale forehead.

That was the first thing she remembered of her son as she laid her eyes on him, upon entering the tiny office of Ministry of Magical Social Services, and instantly knowing that he was theirs.

His pale skin and silver gray eyes practically shrieked 'Malfoy'. Worse than the roaring sound in her head, as her knees buckled and she knew for sure she was going to fall.

But Draco caught her, his arms instinctively reaching out and grabbing her under her armpits.

He was always there, to catch her every time she fell. Not Harry, nor her brothers but Draco.

She looked at him then, _really saw_ her husband for the first time after all those seven years together.

And she felt, not the dull anger she usually felt against him for marrying her, impregnating her, then leaving her to pursue his ideals rather than take care of her, for looking out for the Greater Cause rather her's and their child's well-being, but she felt untainted affection for him, for almost always being there.

It was that day as they sat in the office to discuss the means of getting their son back that she recollected every moment of those eight and a half months that she had carried her son inside her, and the one week she had nursed him, held him in his arms, drowning herself in those gray eyes that sparkled up at her – that was the only reasons she had for living then.

And when they had taken him away, after that one week, her entire world had ended. And for seven years, a gaping chasm had filled her, one that she assumed could only be filled by finding her son again and loving him.

But then as she sat in the office, between Draco and Harry, with Ron and Percy standing behind them, she felt sorry, pity for this boy.

He seemed unnaturally uncomfortable and kept glancing at Edward Parkinson, a stout, mild mannered man, for reassurance of some sort.

His whole world had been upended and Ginny _definitely_ knew how that felt. She realised that her son was not hers, any longer.

Their son Matthias, was the adopted son of Edward Parkinson, former deatheater. This was stated very clearly in the legal documents presented to them.

Sure they could fight him for custody by citing the recent rumours that he was heading the recent rise in pro-dark arts activities but those were intangible rumours. Besides, the boy looked well taken care of and well brought up. He displayed more fear for Draco than Parkinson.

Parkinson also would not let the boy go without a fight.

Ginny was torn between wanting her son back and making this child happy.

But something happened that made her decision final. Matthias had wanted to go to the toilet and then, "Dad..?" And when both Edward and Draco answered him, Ginny stood abruptly gesturing for a private moment with Draco.

As they stood outside in the hallway,

"He's not happy." She spoke softly, looking up at Draco's impassive face.

They both knew whom she was referring to.

"It doesn't seem right to pluck him out of an environment and family he's so comfortable and happy in-"

"But," A look of confusion crossed Draco's aristocratic features, "You're his mother and you've _always_ wanted him back.."

"I care for him and I want him to be happy. Besides, Edward and Patricia are his parents now."

She thought Draco might slap her for saying that but instead his eyes softened.

"You're perfect, y'know." And she had blushed like a school girl, right in front of the man she had been with for seven years.

"Besides, we can always visit him now and then."

So it was decided. They would never get their son back. They could press charges against the deatheaters if they wanted, for kidnapping Ginny and their son and physical assault but there was no point in that since Edward had not been any one of the deatheaters involved – he had been out in the frontlines fighting and Ginny could not remember who exactly were the deatheaters who had beat her.

Harry and her brothers were not very happy to say the least but they kept silent in the presence of Draco's warning looks.

As they left the office that day, Edward placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, nodding at him with a look of respect on his face,

"Thank you." He looked utterly thankful.

"Say bye, Matt." And Matthias had waved at them, smiling for the first time that morning.

Ginny, filled with longing to touch him, had reached out and hugged him. He had been surprised by his embrace but hugged her back. As they broke apart, he smiled up at her and her heart melted.

Then Patricia's voice filtered into her thoughts.

"You're a lucky boy, Matt. You have two mummys and daddys now." Matt had laughed and walked off to his parents. Ginny had no regrets and from the look on Draco's face neither did he.

Draco, though, would never forget the first time he saw his son. Having never been there for his birth this was truly the first time he was seeing his son. It was at Harry Potter's daughter's drama performance.

Ginny had refused come but Draco, out of sheer courteous obligation that he would always owe Harry for rescuing and finding his wife when he himself had been unable to do so, had to go.

That was how he found himself sitting beside Harry Potter and his excited wife Hannah, waiting for their daughter Heidi's performance to begin.

According to the brochure he held in his slightly trembling hand, their play, a combined one between all grades in that wizardry nursery school, was about to start in ten minutes time.

His hand trembled for Draco was never really comfortable around children ever since having lost his own.

That was why Ginny had not come with him today. This would have caused the avalanche of grief over her head to come crashing down on her. She had never been the same since the War, since she lost their son to the deatheaters who had taken her prisoner.

They had imprisoned her till she gave birth to the baby, then after letting her hold their son and breastfeed for him for one whole week, they had taken him away. Ginny had fought, screamed and begged but to no avail. They just beat her up and dumped her bruised and battered body in some alley.

All that while he had been trying to make his way back home. He had been devastated, his joy at finding the olive branch, which would aid in the complex charm to vanquish Voldermort dissipating the moment Severus told him that Ginny had disappeared.

By the time he got back, too was too late. Their baby was gone. Ginny was in St. Mungo's unconscious but recovering, having been found by Harry.

For a while then, Draco hated Harry for rescuing Ginny. He had feared that Ginny would use the fact that he had not been there for her, against him and leave him. But his fears were ungrounded.

For when she aroused from her unconscious state, she had asked for _him_, Draco, no one else.

She had clasped his hands in her as he sat beside her on the bed, and begged his forgiveness for losing her son and not fighting harder to keep him.

Draco had shaken his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, crying harder than he ever had in his entire life. He had never seen Ginny so anguished before and it tore at him. She had nothing to apologize for. That was exactly what he told her.

Then she had buried her face in his chest before looking up at him, still crying. Then she had told him how she had insisted, that they at least named the baby 'Matthias'.

Amidst all that, it had meant a great deal to her. Draco had not wanted to tell her that it was unlikely they would listen to her. It would shatter her along with everything else.

Dumbledore had said it was all up to fate now, the part that this boy would have to play in helping the magical world. There was little they could do.

The past seven years had been difficult – every two steps forward they took one step back.

Their marriage was far from a peaceful one but Draco could never leave Ginny. He loved her too much and could not live without her. Besides, she _needed_ him. He was her rock; the one person she could count on and she knew he knew this.

The stage curtains flared open as they teacher came out to introduce the play.

The first scene unfolded and as Draco's eyes flitted over the children indifferently, the pang in his chest so familiar now he did not even feel it.

Till his eyes rested on him.

The boy at the far end.

"That's my son." Draco stated matter-of-factly and instinctively. He did not have to think about it. He was dead sure.

"How do you know?"

"I know my son when I see him."

Harry looked at the boy Draco had nodded at, so matter-of-factly. The strawberry blonde hair was not the giveaway but those distinct Malfoy silver-gray eyes. The boy stood tall among the rest of his peers, even from a distant his bearing was noble.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as emotion took over him. Draco and Ginny's child. He knew how utterly completely torn both of them had been losing him, especially Ginny.

She just had not believed that they had actually taken her son away from him. Harry remembered how she had begged for her baby when he had found her, in a delirious, damaged state.

And there was the boy standing there, beside his own daughter, smiling at her and then glancing into the audience.

The smile was what confirmed it for Draco – Ginny's very own contagious, beautiful smile on the boy's face.

Draco stood up, abruptly before even Harry could stop him. He brushed past them and walked towards backstage. Nothing, no one could stop him from getting his son back, not for himself but for Ginny.

To remove that haunted look in those previously sparkling brown eyes, the tears that welled up in them every time he mentioned trying again, having another child.

She would shake her head, walk away saying that their child was not a curry bowl that once broken, you replaced. Her words tearing Draco's heart.

She loved him, he knew that. **_Deep down_** she did love him but sometimes the love was buried so deep he was not sure anymore. His Ginny had changed and he had no one to blame but the Deatheaters for that.

He had changed too, and now seeing his son, he felt an incredible numbness. He was so sure he did not even think he was wrong.

He did not feel joy, perhaps that would come when he brought their son back to Ginny, seeing those blank expressionless eyes light up.

"Malfoy." Harry was right behind him. They had not given up the childish practice of calling each other by their last names. It was almost a mark of camaraderie between them.

"Let me deal with this, Potter."

He approached the teacher standing in the sidelines.

"Who is that boy?" He pointed.

She shot him a wary look before realizing who he was – Decorated War Hero, double agent Draco Lucius Malfoy and who he was with.

Besides, Draco's aristocratic commanding presence made everyone listen to him and answer him. Something even Harry could not do.

"Matthias Parkinson." Draco froze, all the actions he had planned to take, words that he had planned to say flew out of his head.

That was his son. There was little doubt of it.

Trying to regain his breath and compsure,

'That is my son." He stated again.

Harry nodded, ever the man of actions in even the worse situations, turned to the teacher and asked for the boy's school records.

He and Draco sat on the backstage steps, reading it.

As Draco leaved through his dental records, his medical records, he felt the gaping chasm in his chest being filled slowly.

It was Harry who proposed going to the Ministry of Magic to gain custody of Matthias and Draco agreed.

At first, upon reading the records he had felt nothing but white hot anger against the Parkinson for taking his son away but after meeting them through a series of meeting and observing their interactions with Matthias he felt otherwise.

And thus had agreed with Ginny's decision.

He had never dared voice it for he knew how much she had wanted him back, longed and ached for their firstborn.

He remembered what she said when he went home that night and told her.

"Oh Draco, did you say his name was Matthias?" And when he nodded, she had started crying.

And he knew how fragile and beautiful she looked when she cried, her eyelids turning pale blue and tears running down her face.

He loved her, more than she could ever know. Matthias coming back or not coming back would not have changed that.

Draco looked up as the door of study opened.

Ginny stood in the doorway, looking at him.

Lately she had been giving him these intent, acutely observing gazes. Not that he minded.

Ginny studied him, from where she stood. Desire spiked in her, and as he looked up at her, his eyes lined with concern, one eyebrow arched questioningly, she had a sudden urge to swaddle him gently, in a blanket, keep him from harm.

The letters reminded her of the Draco she had fallen in love with – haughty, careless, prideful, dangerous and romantic.

Yet he had been forced to change due to the War, losing his child, his father killed, his mother passing away, their marriage. He had mutuated into a more mature, responsible, overprotective, reserved and determinedly silent man.

She should have been grateful that he had not left her or been unfaithful to her but she had not, till that day at the office and till now.

That was why she had headed for his study, to see him, to look at him.

"What is it, Virginia?" He asked finally as she was silently studying him for too long, the ponderous gaze on her face giving her away.

"Come with me," Ginny said surprising herself. "I want to show you something."

He stared at her, and then followed. The mansion was hushed and cool as they padded down the hallway.

She locked the bedroom door behind them and walked out of her cotton pants, amazed at her own boldness – they did not do things like this anymore.

Leaning back with her palm on the wood of their dresser, planting her legs apart and rising up on her toes, she coaxed Draco out of his belt.

Caught between puzzlement and excitement, he tried to figure out what way to move. He kissed her, with his lips trying to draw her to the bed.

Ginny had different ideas. She leaned further back, her hands up under his shirt as she stood with breasts pressed up against his chest.

Obligingly, Draco stepped out of his pants and bent his knees. He emerged, just the way she remembered all ropy and strong.

He raised his face to her then and she saw his eyes grow hooded, his jaw tense as they always had when another element walked into the room – the harshness and urgency of a man simply hot for a woman.

"You are some lady," Draco said, his voice low, almost without moving his mouth, "You look eighteen, Gin. You look like you did on the grass behind the greenhouse."

She pulled him under her, into her, with her hands along his hips, finding a place on his chest to plant her open lips and suck at him.

"Draco," She said, "Draco. Do it. Just do it."

'Let me..here.." Draco cupped her breasts, diving between them, inhaling her.

Ginny bucked against him with desire, driving her hips against his with a bluntness that startled them both.

They were both pouring sweat by the time Ginny pushed Draco down on the bed, locking her legs around him, suddenly terrified that he would let go before she caught up with him and this would mean something it had never meant before, not just an ordinary miss.

"Wait for me." She whispered.

He pulled her arms around then and pinioned them with his own, so that she lay on top of him but held fast and unable to move. There was no space between them except the space Draco created with small coring movements of his hips.

And then gratefully, Ginny felt him strike the centre of her soul, felt the beginning of the burn and then the fire, just like the first time.

At that instant, she felt Draco buck and spill, and felt him wet and heavy beneath her, smelling of magic, salt and pine, the purest man she had ever known.

All those years, since after the War, she realised now, the most she had managed to feel was a surface sizzle when they linked, the light off a sparkler that quickly sputtered. This time the burn had gone all the way through. She was glad that they had that left.

Several hours later,

She curled up against his body watching him sleep, having just awakened from her own weariness induced slumber.

He sat up with a jolt and seeing her beside him, lay back on the bed, pulling her roughly against him.

"I missed that."

"What?"

"You staring at me sleeping."

Ginny laughed, a sexy belly laugh that echoed around the quiet room.

"We could have another child." She spoke up, after a while.

"We could." Draco was cautious.

"Move on, you know."

"Yes.."

"We've been waiting all these years for him to come back and now that he had but we know we can't really have him, we should just let go you know."

"I know." He smirked at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, before brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen between his eyes.

She raised herself up on her elbows, so that she could look at his face, his eyes.

"I love you.. I forgot for a while how much I love you ..but I do,.. I do love you.."

Draco felt the ice in his gut melt away, slowly but surely.

"Will you marry me?" His question startled her.

"We're already married, you silly man." She laughed.

" We never had a proper wedding. I think we should have one." Ginny's eyes brightened at his suggestion.

"A honeymoon as well?" He nodded and she squealed.

Her eyes misted up as he grinned jauntily at her. "We can start all over again."

A fresh beginning was just what they needed.

And so let us leave Virginia and her Dark Knight to their new lives…

**__**

**__**

**_FINITE_**


End file.
